The New Journey
by Lieutenant Jayden
Summary: Delta didn't make it in time to the lifeboat with but a big sister, who he names Amity, bringing him back to life with a new purpose. To protect her and escape Rapture, but in Rapture nothing is that simple, as it bombard's them with its darkest secrets.
1. Chapter 1

The new Journey

Chapter 1

Delta didn't make it in time to the lifeboat with but a big sister, who he names Amity, bringing him back to life with a new purpose. To protect her and escape Rapture, but in Rapture nothing is that simple, as Rapture bombard's them with its darkest secrets.

Delta sprinted in desperation to keep up with his daughter as she ran towards their salvation, but turning the corner they find toms of explosives setting off in a grand explosion. Eleanor teleported away in a flash of red, leaving her father to receive the blunt of the explosion, Delta watched the wall of fire through his helmet at amazing speed. He felt excruciating pain, but as the walls caved in he tried to grab a pole on the side of the dung bell but missed by an inch. He felt his failing heart sink into his stomach as he fell into the trench below him. All he could do was watch his daughter leave him once again. Delta vision began to fade, the corner came caving in but suddenly he felt petit arms wrap around his arm, he turned his head slightly to see a big sisters porthole shine a brilliant green before everything went black.

Delta slowly opened his but quickly shut them due to a bright light, after a couple blinks, he got used to light and sat up from where he was laying. He looked around the room, to find that he was actually on a train, which seems to have stopped moving the middle of the tunnel, so he could see the ocean from the windows. Delta stood up slowly but he quickly sat down to the pain that ran through his whole body, he groaned softly but it didn't echo like it normally does. He felt for his helmet but it wasn't there, he was shocked. He hadn't felt his face since the procedure that turned him into a big daddy. He felt short messy hair on his head; a firm jaw, moist lips and his mouth turn up into a smile.

The door opened sudden causing Delta to jump to stand in defensive position, ignoring the pain, which filled his body but as soon as he saw who was standing the door Delta stood in shock. Augusts Sinclair was standing in the doorway. Delta was confused. He sadly had to kill this man, his one friend.

"Well son, we meet again" he said, cigarette in hand, as he walked towards him. Delta just fell back into the seat, that's when everything just rushed back. What happened to Eleanor, Sofia, the little sisters? He didn't understand was he dead?

"Well spurt, you're not dead but sadly Eleanor's gone" Sinclair's voice showed sympathy, "The reason why where both alive is due to a big sister believe it or not but the reason your not dead is because this big sister bonded with you, I know your wondering how spurt but I have no idea"

Delta looked up at Sinclair with his eyes filled with sadness but at the same time happiness. Then a bang hit the side of the train, causing both Delta and Sinclair and footstep walking towards the door, Delta tensed again expecting an attack but Sinclair stood completely relaxed.

"Well it time to meet your new sister, son" Sinclair smiled uneasily, and sat down. Delta felt a sense of betrayal from Eleanor but the thought of a new begin made him feel, well he didn't know but he felt a warm feeling in his stomach. The door opened to reveal a big sister, with her helmet off. She had long flowing white hair, shining yellow eyes and brilliant smile.

"Mr Bubbles, your awake" she shouted and dived in Deltas arms, Delta was surprised and fell on to the ground with the big sister in his arms. Sinclair chuckled, as he watched her snuggled up to Delta. Delta felt the girl in his arms and he felt the instant connection, he wrapped his arms around his new sister and smiled.

"Oh son, one more thing try to talk" Sinclair said, with a bit of a smirk before taking a drag of his cigarette. Delta was confused but tried anyway.

"He.. Hello" Delta said, his gruff voice made the big sister jump, even Sinclair was a bit surprised.

"Mr Bubbles, you can talk" The big sister laughed, as she now sat on his chest, he just grunted with a smile plastered on his face. His smile softened when the big sister yawned, and fell asleep lying against him. Delta stood up with her in his arms and placed her on the made up bed he found himself awake in. Delta finally got a proper look at her, she had really long white hair which was slightly tied back by a pink ribbon, her skin was a bit darker than her hair but not by much and she a cute pink pouty lips. The big sister was dressed like any big sister but her tanks, basket and helmet was left at the door. Delta had felt this way except from he when he was with Eleanor. He then pulled a blanket over her and tucked her in.

"Well then son what are you going to call her?" Sinclair asked, as Delta sat down next to him.

"What?" he asked generally surprised, Delta's voice still fairly gruff.

"Well she doesn't have a name, she doesn't remember" Sinclair stated, as he took another drag of his cigarette. Delta just stared at the girl in front of him. She looked in perfect harmony, that's it. Amity means harmony.

"Amity" he said.

"Amity?" Sinclair asked.

"Yeah, Amity" Delta answered before moving to seat next to Amity, Delta got comfortable and pulled her into his lap, he then began to settle down. Sinclair stood up and walked to towards the door.

"I'll get this train moving, have a rest I have a feeling your going to need it" he stated before walking though the door. Delta now just sat and began to think, he went through thick and thin for Eleanor but why wasn't she here with him? This big sister probable had her, own daddy once. She looked like she turned some time after Eleanor as she looked about fifteen probable fourteen but what made her save him? All other big sister was willing to kill him at first sight. Delta scrunched up his face in frustration nothing was making sense, sighing he just ran his finger through Amity's hair. He used to do that to Eleanor when she was a little sister, Eleanor. He couldn't stop thinking about, what was she doing now? Did she think he was dead? Shaking his head Delta stopped thinking about her, he had a new sister to protect and as long as Eleanor was on the surface she would be safe but now he a duty to protect, Amity.

Hiiya my name Jayden, this is actually something I began in biology. My friend and me where talking about Bioshock infinite and how bioshock 2 should of ended and this story came up. I hope you like it. Jayden out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Delta woke up as the train jolted to a halt. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he gentle lifted the big sister from his lap before grabbing his helmet from the floor as he made his way to the front of the train. Upon arrival Delta noticed a huge structure of debris blocking the exit from the station.

"That won't be easy to shift" Sinclair stated, as he messed with some of the train controls, Delta grunted in agreement as he reattached his helmet to his shoulders. The door opened behind them to reveal Amity who was rubbing the sleep out her eyes. Delta made a gesture with his hand, which caused Amity to grin in excitement as he gave him a big hug, in which he gladly returned.

"Alright then kid, you know what do" Sinclair said with a smile before walking to the back of the train. Delta then again made a gesture to Amity hoping she still remember her big daddy hand gestures, which she had and then she immediately went an got her helmet and tank.

"Mr bubbles, what we doing" she asked before placing on her helmet that instantly went bright green as she did. Delta still not used to his voice just pointed towards the pile of steel and left over furniture that was piled up in front of the train. Amity nodded her head before disappearing in a flash of red and reappearing outside, this just caused Delta to shake his head in amusement.

Delta got off the train with cautious, he didn't know where he was, he hasn't got a weapon and he ran out of eve so he couldn't use his plasmids.

'I wished I still had my shotgun' he thought to himself, boy was his slug round fun to use. Delta then made his way to the waiting big sister who was casually flipping of the walls. Delta chuckled before picking up wrench, which was lying next to a dead splicer, looking around he, found a sign that said Medical pavilion.

"Bubbles!" Delta heard Amity shout, he responded by sprinting towards the sound and when he arrived he found ten splicers surrounding her. Delta gave a whale like shouted as he stormed them, Amity helped by attacking them with extreme procession. It wasn't long before the slicers where dead, catching his breath Delta pulled Amity with him as he made his way through a short corridor to a big staircase.

"Doctor Steinman, used to live here Mr bubbles but the man killed him," Amity whispered beside him before jumping up the balcony with beautiful grace. Delta stopped, who is this man? And how does Amity know? These questions are now added to his ever-growing list. His train of thought was lost when Amity called down from above, shaking his head Delta soon followed.

They both walked down a corridor, which lead them to the children ward, the colourful paint was covered in blood in place, cots and beds where flipped even toys where litter all over the place. But Delta kept his attention on Amity as she stopped outside a door that was painted light green and little blue flowers surrounded the number six. Delta stood behind her and looked in, in the back corner there was a white bed that was covered in a pick blanket and on that blanket was a little toy version of a series of big daddy Delta hasn't encountered. Amity screeched in anguish before running away, hitting Delta in the process. He just watched the hallway of which she ran for a couple of minute before walking into the room. Delta made his way towards the bed and picked up the toy then placed it in one of his many pockets.

Delta then went to find the big sister, she wasn't that easy to find but a couple whale like calls later he found her hiding under a counter. Delta got on his knee and pulled off his helmet, before pulling hers off too.

"You okay, Amity" he called, his voice still not use to being used even if he isn't using it a lot. Amity nodded before diving into massive arms. There moment didn't last long because a group of slicers could be heard rummaging through a broking vending machine.

"Come on Charlie, hurry up" A women screeched

"Shut up Julie," a man shouted back

Delta quickly reattached his helmet before making his way toward the screaming couple, knowing Amity was following close behind. Amity quickly made her way round and used her to telekinetic powers to pull them both her to big needle, which she uses to collect Adam, Delta grimaced he will never get use to see that.

Delta then draws his attention to a painting that filled the wall, that paint was of a man and a women both made of gold, they both stood side by side looking over the city of rapture.

Delta sighed, 'please don't let there be another cult'. He felt Amity stand next to him, and he immediately gesture for her to follow him.

They wondered around for sometime, collecting ammunition, Delta even found a beloved shotgun. They found some health pack, food and a couple of syringes full of eve much to Amity's delight even killed some splicers here and there.

At last they finally found, a plasmid that could help them but the problem was there was a giant metal dinosaur in their way.

Yeah, I know a dinosaur how awesome an I XD. Any review welcome and thank you for the reviews that I've already received XD. Jayden out.


End file.
